Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices, such as accelerometers, pressure sensors, and microphones, have found widespread use in many modern day electronic devices. For example, MEMS accelerometers are commonly found in automobiles (e.g., in airbag deployment systems), tablet computers, or in smart phones. For some applications, various MEMS devices need to be integrated into one MEMS package; these may include some MEMS sensors requiring different cavity depths.